


My family

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Chas Dingle - Freeform, Liv Flaherty - Freeform, M/M, Paddy Kirk - Freeform, Rebecca White - Freeform, Robert Sugden - Freeform, Ross Barton (mentioned) - Freeform, Sebastian White (mentioned) - Freeform, aaron dingle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: She’s finally home but her friend isn’t there. Rebecca’s heartbroken over what Ross did so Liv points out the similarities and tells Rebecca how she really feels before going home and being with her family again.





	My family

Liv couldn’t deny being home was amazing. Although she had to come home to Gerry no longer being here, it was a relief she was out of prison. She missed Aaron and Robert so much, it was a relief for her being away for a while and coming home to them still together and stronger then ever. 

She was sat in the pub with Aaron and the rest of The Dingles, Robert had stayed behind at home because Seb was feeling a bit under the weather. Liv made him promise when they get back home all three of them could sit down, have a take away and watch a film like old times after Seb’s bath and bed time. 

Everything was going great until Rebecca had came in. She doesn’t speak to Rebecca or about her. She doesn’t bring it up for the sake of her brother and Robert but she still hates her and hates she got away with ruining their family. She’d accepted Seb, because she knew it would be easier for their family but also she couldn’t blame him for what happened because it wasn’t his fault. 

All Rebecca had been talking about was what happened with Ross and hearing everyone slag Ross and feel sorry for Rebecca, she doesn’t understand why none of them are pointing out she did exactly the same to him last year. 

Rebecca had gone to the toilet and Liv decided to follow her. She wasn’t happy, but she didn’t want to make a scene infront of everyone. Rebecca walks out of the cubicle and spots Liv by the sink. 

“Oh hi Liv, happy to be home?” Rebecca asked as she began to wipe her hands. 

“Yeah it’s great. Anywhere’s great apart from prison” Liv replied bluntly. 

“That’s great. Nothing better then your own bed eh?” Rebecca said smiling. Liv nodded. 

“It must be hard to deal with” Liv piped up. 

“What must be?” Rebecca asked. 

“Knowing you’re second best to literally anyone on this earth” Liv replied. 

“I’m sorry?” Rebecca said confused. 

“Well, Robert chose Chrissie over you, then he chose Aaron. Let’s be honest even your Dad preferred Chrissie over you” Liv said smugly. Rebecca looked at Liv in shock, she wasn’t surprised by what Liv says but saying something like that has still shook her. 

“W-why would you say that?” Rebecca asked confused. 

“You’re sat out there getting sympathy once again. So what if Ross slept with someone else when he was supposed to be on a date with you? You did the exact same thing to him last year” Liv said annoyed. 

“So, this is revenge?” Rebecca asked. 

“Probably not what Ross wanted but I think you deserved it. You never take responsibility for anything you do. They pity you Rebecca, they won’t say any of this to you because they pity you” Liv said smugly. 

“W-why are you being like this? We’ve all moved on. We’re happy now” Rebecca said confused. 

“Because of you, my family was broken for seven months and I’m sick of seeing everyone pussy footing around you. It’s about time you realise you’re no angel in anything” Liv said annoyed. 

“You don’t need to be like this. Aaron isn’t like this, so why are you?” Rebecca asked. 

“There’s a difference between me and Aaron. I’m not afraid of standing up to you. He’s making things easier by getting along with because he’s finally got Robert back and has to get along with you to keep the peace with Robert and for Seb” Liv replied. 

“Are you finished?” Rebecca asked. 

“Yeah, actually I am. I’m going back through there to get my brother, then we’re going to go home to Robert and your son. Enjoy a family night” Liv said smiling. 

“Seb’s teething. You won’t like that because he’s not been sleeping properly” Rebecca joked. 

“Actually he sleeps through at ours. There’s a set routine so he’s fine with us but is restless with you. Great isn’t it?” Liv said smiling. Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

“Enjoy pining over yet another man who sees you as second best” Liv said and walked out. 

Liv arrived at the bar and sat next to Aaron, she couldn’t deny she felt good confronting Rebecca and finally telling her how she feels. Rebecca arrives a few seconds later and gets straight back to work. Liv looks at her and smiles which makes Rebecca feel tense. 

“What do you say we go back to Robert and order a pizza?” Aaron suggested. 

“Sounds good. I’ve missed having our family nights” Liv said loud enough for Rebecca to hear. Aaron smiled at Liv. He wasn’t aware what Liv was doing but hearing her talk about their family the way she does makes him happy. 

“Do we not get an invite?” Chas asked jokingly. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Sorry Chas, Seb has had them to himself for weeks. It’s my turn now” Liv said smiling. Chas smiled. 

“Right lets go. Seb’s probably running Robert wild at home” Aaron said. 

“See use tomorrow” Aaron said. 

“See ya love” Chas said happily. 

“Have fun mate” Paddy said smiling as Aaron and Liv left the pub. 

 

*

Back at The Mill Robert’s finally grateful that Seb’s out of his mood and on his play mat happily whilst he heats up a bottle. He hears Aaron and Liv laughing as they walked into the house and smiles. 

“I don’t know who’s worse in a mood. You or Seb” Robert said pointing at Aaron. Aaron was about to reply when Liv ran up to Robert and hugged him. 

“You alright?” Robert asked. 

“I am now. I’ll be down soon” Liv said as she ran upstairs. 

“What’s gotten into her?” Robert asked confused. 

“Prison life. It turns you into a sap” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“So, this thing about who’s worse in a mood” Aaron said grinning. 

“It’s hard to know which one is actually the baby” Robert joked. 

“We’ll see who’s a baby later on when there’s a sex ban” Aaron joked. 

“I don’t think so Mr. You promised me we’d have sex tonight and you’ll be keeping that promise” Robert said as he pulled Aaron close. Aaron laughed as he kissed Robert - just as Liv came downstairs. 

“Something’s don’t change do they? Still as sickening as ever” Liv said as she jumped onto the couch. Robert and Aaron pulled apart laughing. 

“Robert get your money out. Pizza’s on you tonight” Liv said. Robert and Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“You’re right. Somethings never change” Robert said smiling. Liv smiled. 

This isn’t ever going to be easy. She’s struggling. She wants a drink, she wants Gerry back. But she knows she can get through this, she’s got everyone there to help her. She’s got craziest family, yet they make her look forward to what’s to come.


End file.
